Kurome
Kurome is the tertiary antagonist in the manga/anime series Akame Ga Kill! ''and a protagonist villain in the prequel manga ''Akame Ga Kill! Zero. She is Akame's younger sister and the second strongest of the Jaegers after General Esdeath, capable of taking on the entirety of Night Raid with her Yatsufusa and almost winning. She’s also the only person that can clash swords with Akame and come out unscathed with no allies or supernatural assistance. She is voiced by Ayaka Ohashi in the Japanese version of the anime and Juliet Simmons in the English version. Appearance Kurome looks very similar to her sister. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets like Akame. She keeps her Teigu with her at all times. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. Biography Events of Akame Ga Kill:Zero! Along with her sister Akame, Kurome was among a group of children sold to the Empire who were forced to participate in a survival exam in a forest full of danger beasts. After the sisters survived by working together, they were drafted into different assassination divisions (because of their superiors reluctance to keep sisters in one group). After joining her division, Kurome was subjected to cruel treatment as well as forced to ingest experimental drugs, making her body more powerful. Dr. Stylish developed a poison that mimicked the effects of the disease Rubeola and made a deal with Kurome's superior to exchange for 10 male prisoners. Stylish's poison would be used on Kurome's groups first official mission. The Targeted city was poisoned with this fake Rubeola, forcing the Revolutionary spies to flee. Kurome's group was tasked to intercept these spies as they left the city. The group waited for their targets to arrive and finally spotted them, taking their doping pills to enhance their strength as they began their attack. The group initially had the advantage against the spies, but soon the tides began to turn, when Remus was wounded grievously and Wu Ming killed by manner of bisection. Heavily wounded and distraught by the death of their comrade, the group returned to base, where they were treated cruelly and locked up. The groups leader withheld their medication and told them to reflect on their failures in punishment. The leader then heads to the infirmary and inquires about the status of "number 32", a female doctor informs him that Remus is wounded so badly she will never be able to be an assassin again, he then enters the room where Remus attempts to apologize for her failure, but the leader injects her with a vial, euthanizing her. Events of Akame Ga Kill! While her sister eventually became aware of the Empire's evil nature and left it to join Night Raid, kurome did not have this option due to her constant need to rely on these medicinal drugs, which only the Empire could supply her. Eventually, after having participated in a slaughter with several Empire soldiers, she was given an order to join the Jaegers. She later cooperated with the rest of the Jaegers to annihilate a militia group as their first assignment, but was evidently disappointed in the level of her opponents. After the fight between Shura and Wave, Kurome displays confidence of her companion's strength by claiming that he will win. After the result of the fight, Kurome and Wave listen to Run's plan to change the Empire from the inside. Just as Run is heading to Wild Hunt's station to take revenge on the one who killed his students, Kurome interrupts him and joins him, claiming that they are no help to the empire in any way. The two work together for vengeance, with Run luring Champ out of the base and kurome preventing Cosmina and Enshin from intervening. kurome summons Natala and Doya to attack them, with Enshin amputating both of Doya's hands and slicing Natala. Two Danger Beasts, summoned by kurome are easily defeated by the sound waves produced by Cosmina's microphone Teigu. This attack is blocked by Kurome by covering her ears as she cuts Enshin on his back. She then gets corned by the Wild Hunters but just as they attack, Run lifts her up with the help from his Teigu. Run and Kurome get trapped in a whirlwind by Champ's elemental teigu, Run protects Kurome during a fire explosion - taking a lot of damage. The two fall to the ground. Night Raid intervene and Akame and Kurome have a short confrontation, Akame questions why the Jaegers are attacking Wild Hunt. Kurome claims that they were disturbing the peace and prepares to fight Night Raid. Run shoots feathers at Night Raid which are blocked by Tatsumi and the two flee together. As Run falls, accepting his death with a smile, a mentally unstable Kurome rejects the thought of her comrade dying. Shedding tears; "If Run's gone, Wave will be sad! I don't want you to go too...Let's stay together for a while longer." She stabs Run with her Teigu, who shows a face of despair at her choice, enslaving Run and turning him into her corpse. Kurome stops crying and smiles, happy to keep her comrade "alive", even if he won't be the same. Eventually, Kurome comes to fight against Akame but Wave interrupts the fight and he confesses his love for Kurome and destroyers her teigu to end the fight. The two then defect from the Empire and are seen eating cake. Personality Kurome seems to hate her sister for betraying the Empire, or more specifically, betraying her, yet claims that she still loves her, calling her "beloved older sister". Although she shares some traits with her sister, such as her social awkwardness and her gluttonous desire to eat candy, in place of the meat that Akame is shown to eat, she is much more aloof and seems to show darker sides of her when it comes to killing her enemies. She is cold and ruthless in battle, usually ending the lives of her enemies as one would expect from a seasoned assassin. Secretly, she is very scared of being seen as weak, knowing that, in the Assassination Division, if she became dead weight she'd be taken out to keep her silent. This has a lingering effect of her upbringing, as she almost did suffer this fate, were it not for the drug therapy she later underwent. She has shown this side of herself, unintentionally, to Wave, who she seems to have developed some trust towards in comparison to the other members of Jaeger. She holds some form of unstable mental attachment to her fallen comrades as she keeps them as her corpse dolls. This warped psyche was most likely fueled by the empire; as claimed by Run before being enslaved. When Run was severely injured and about to die, she states that it allows them to be "together forever", and she intends to add her sister to this collection. She also seems to play with the corpses of those she has killed, as well as keeping powerful ones to use in her permanent collection which is limited to 8. She's initially introduced as the ruthless psychopathic assassin who's main goal in life was being her older sister's sole murderer. Eventually through her interactions within the Jaegars and Wave's kindness she begins to show a kinder and sweeter side behind closed doors. This change is lamp shaded by Run, when she encounters Akame for the third time, announcing her intent to take her down for the sake of the people, and not her deep-seated grudge towards her. This is unfortunately averted, as when Run is slowly dying from his wounds obtained in their battle against Wild Hunt, she unexpectedly decides that instead of letting Run die peacefully, she'll instead Mercy Kill him and force him to continue living as one of her corpse puppets. Equipment & Skills Kurome wields an offensive Teigu like her sister, in the form of a sword named "March of the Dead: Yatsufusa", which allows her to enslave up to 8 enemies killed with the Teigu. However, the corpses do not show any emotion. Also like her sister, she is extremely skilled in the art of the sword and assassination. She was able to land a hit on Esdeath. After Chelsea wounded her, Kurome has been visibly more tired and weaker in combat. A notable example is when she fought the entire Night Raid she was able to summon and control eight corpse puppets and still have the strength to fend off Akame simultaneously while largely keeping the pace of the battle. After the failed assassination she can barely summon two puppets, and is suffering from a potentially Incurable Cough of Death; thus losing a subsequent battle of speed against Akame, resulting in the death of Bolic. The following corpses have been used by Kurome: Available Corpse *'Natala:' The corpse of one of Kurome's childhood friends that wields an unnamed Teigu. He is one of the two corpse that remained after the battle against Night Raid along with Doya. *'Doya:' A former assassin from the Northern Tribes that dual-wields pistols. Like Natala, she is one of the two corpse that remain after the battle against Night Raid. Her arms were later cut off by Enshin and it is unknown whether or not they will be repaired. *'Run:' A fellow comrade in the Jaegers. He still wields his teigu but his wings have turned black. Destroyed Corpse *'Woll:' A former famous guardsman. He has a shield with a hidden lance in it that can be fired. He was destroyed by Bols' Teigu's self-destruction. *'Apeman:' A Danger Beast that resembles a gorilla, using brute physical strength to destroy its opponents. It was destroyed by Tatsumi. *'Hentarr:' A former survivor of the Northern Tribes. He has tricky movements and a knife, but was destroyed by Chelsea, who tricked him into believing that she was also a survivor before assassinating him. *'Rokgough:' A former general that tried to betray the Empire to join the revolutionaries. He wields a whip and can shake the earth with it. He was destroyed by Najenda, who seemed to have trained under him. *'Destaghoul:' An ultra-class danger beast. It seems to have a destructive breath and is extremely powerful. However, Susanoo managed to destroy it. *'Kaiser Frog:' A large, frog-like Danger Beast that can control its long tongue. It also has powerful acid in his stomach, although it did little to Mine besides dissolve her stockings before she destroyed it. *'Two unnamed danger beasts:' They were both easily destroyed by Cosmina. Relationship Akame Kurome wants to kill her, and vice versa. They both grew up together as assassins after being sold by their parents. Before they were assassins, it was depicted that both of them were very close; neither of them were willing to leave from each other when they were notified that they would be receiving their training separately. Wave They are friends to an extent, and play chess together during their free time. Though she does not talk much, Kurome is usually seen walking with Wave. Whenever Wave's attempt to comfort a teammate fails, she pats him on the shoulder. Their relationship has developed further following Kurome's assassination attempt; she confides her fear of being killed for being weak and useless to him, and thanks him for his concern. She even expresses real concern when Wave is near breaking point for the actions of Wild Hunt, and when he angered Syura. Following Wave's fight with Syura, she shows signs of romantic affection toward him tending his wounds, and was very grateful for him when he protected her from Syura, who attempted to take her as his personal toy. Run In Chapter 48, Run and Kurome work together to get revenge on Wild Hunt. They display great teamwork and loyalty to one another, as he is able to save her multiple times. When he is about to die, Kurome could not bear to lose her comrade, so she turned him into a puppet. Bols Kurome and Bols had a friendly relationship for being members of the same team. Both were targeted for assassination, and Bols was killed. Kurome became enraged and ordered her puppets to brutally kill Chelsea for Bols's death. Gallery 360px-Akame_ga_Kiru!_-75.png 640px-Kurome_1.png Akame_ga_Kiru!_-27.png Kurome2.png Kurome234.png Win757_img01.jpg tumblr_n96d6eo2lt1t0p1pao1_1280.jpg Bw7-cvbCcAErLwP.jpg capture-20140915-163412.png akame-ga-kill-0415.jpg Kurome43.png capture-20141019-211956.png Kurome&Natala.png 798465-akame_ga_kill___17___large_29.jpg 798455-akame_ga_kill___17___large_18.jpg 798460-akame_ga_kill___17___large_23.jpg akame-ga-kill-episode-22-44.jpg|Akame Kills Kurome|link=Akame Kills Kurome Snapshot 9 (8-10-2015 9-56 PM).jpg|Kurome got stabed to death|link=Kurome got stabed to death akame-ga-kill-episode-22-45.jpg|Kurome Dies with a Smile|link=Kurome Dies with a Smile Snapshot 12 (8-10-2015 9-57 PM).jpg|Kurome's Demise|link=Kurome's Demise Snapshot 13 (8-10-2015 9-57 PM).jpg|Kurome's Death|link=Kurome's Death Snapshot 2 (11-20-2015 12-46 PM).jpg|Kurome's Final Moments|link=Kurome's Final Moments Snapshot 4 (11-20-2015 12-48 PM).jpg|Kurome's Grave|link=Kurome's Grave Video Quotes *''Now then, the Teigu battle is starting. I wonder how many are going to die.'' *''What're you saying, sis? It's because he was my friend that I want to always be with him. I'll add you to my collection too, sis. If I do that we'll be together, like before.'' *''It's useless. They're puppets, after all. They'll keep moving, even if you pierce their hearts. As long as you don't defeat me, that is.'' *''How tough. I might want to have you in my collection.'' *''Hey...That charm just now...It's not working...but It's very painful and I'm suffering quite a lot.'' *''Hah...Hah! I can't move... This might be it for me. But...If that's the case, then while I'm still conscious, I'll kill that woman...!'' *''Natala, Doya! Slice her into pieces!!!'' *''If you already know what's going on, then I can't let you live.'' *''...If you die, Wave will be sad, And I will be, too...!'' *''Ran... We will always be together. With Yatsufusa, we can make that happen.'' *''I don't want to say goodbye just when we finally started getting close.'' *(Last words in the anime) Wave... Thank you for coming. I wish we could've been closer in a different situation. I need this to deal with my regret from back then. So I can finally move on. Let's do this, Sis. That's right. I love you, Sis. Trivia *Kurome means "Black Eye" in Japanese. *She is often seen eating candy, which is in place of the meat that Akame is often seen eating. She stubbornly refuses to share her candy with even her comrades before they even ask. *She is very adamant about being the only person who may deliver her sister's death by her own hands. Needless to say, the feeling is mutual. *It’s later revealed the “cookies” Kurome always consumes is actually a new type of drug developed by the Empire to forcibly enhance their soldiers and she’s become addicted to them. * In the manga, Kurome is apparently left-handed as seen when she wields her Teigu. Interestingly in the anime, she uses her right hand. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Sister of Hero Category:Manga Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Mass Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Serial Killers Category:Military Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Comedic Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Teenage Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Athletic Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Speedster Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Voodoo Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Telepaths Category:Hungry Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:War Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Addicts Category:Monster Master Category:Necromancers Category:Witches Category:Living Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Soldiers Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Status dependent on Version Category:In love villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Honorable Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Necrophile Category:Mutilators Category:Depowered Villains Category:Traitor Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Divine Gate Villains Category:Redeemed Villains